GHOST
by chachingmel123
Summary: The last thing Xavier Schiller could remember was seeing car lights before he found himself in a white room with a man that didn't look too happy to see him. Instead of going to heaven, he decides to go back under the name Ghost. 3 years before the World Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost

Summary: The last thing Xavier Schiller could remember was seeing car lights before he found himself in a white room with a man that didn't look too happy to see him. Instead of going to heaven, he decides to go back under the name Ghost. 3 years before the World Tournament.

Honestly I do not know the dead Xavier Schiller personality so please don't judge me!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

1- Reborn!

"We'll Mr Schiller, I can't say I'm please to see you"

Xavier Schiller looked around the white clean room, puzzled before his eyes landed on a short man in a grey suit and red striped tie. The last he could remember was seeing car lights.

The man, like he read his mind said "I know, you're wondering how you got here, let me put it in the harshest why possible... You got ran over by a car and was killed on purpose".

Xavier was stunned, he was struggling to come to terms that he was dead.

Suddenly the man demeanour changed and he smiled brightly, unnerved him greatly. "We'll you must be wondering who I am." Xavier nodded "We'll I'm the person assigned to you, let's just say I'm like the grim reaper who sends you off to heaven or hell, looking at your records, you will be going to haven"

Xavier finally snapped out of his shock and a thought occurred to him. "Hang on, what would happen to my Sister and Father?"

The man just looked at him, dispassionately. He waved his hand and a mirror appeared next to him "They will adopt another kid, Kiyama Hiroto " The mirror showed a kid that looked very similar to him except he was younger, Xavier couldn't help but stare, the kid could pass as his twin!

The scene changed to his father attending his funeral, except the was a certain gleam in his eyes that scared him "You father wanted revenge, the police saw no evidence to support that this was no accident and closed the case. He decided to take matters into his own hands and created super soldiers from the Alius Meteor and disguised them as aliens"

He was shocked, this didn't sound like the father he know, It was like watching a stranger in place of were his father was sitting.

"This created a conflicted in his family, You sister disagreed with his methods and put together her own team to take down Alius Academy. The Inazuma Eleven." The mirror changed to an image of the whole team and he looked on interest "Hiroto sided with your father but that started to waver when he came in contact with Endou Mamoru. The Inazuma Eleven captain" The screen changed to a boy with an orange head band and chunks of brown hair sticking out. He struggled to keep himself from laughing, he looked like a broccoli!

The man gave him a disapproving stare and he forced it down. "Finally the team did defeat Alius academy and the story of how you died came out and followed by a lot of crying and touchy feely stuff" The man said in distaste, he let the scene play on the screen and turned to find his charge crying "For god sake boy, stop crying! I am not here to babysit you!"

Xavier wiped away his tears "your father was sent to prison and a couple months later the 'Football Frontier: World Tournament' was introduced and Hiroto worked his way up to be one of the world's best Footballers"

Xavier looked excited, to face strong opponents all over the world and have a shot of becoming the best was one of his dreams. His face dropped into sadness now realising it wouldn't come true, now that he was dead.

"Now then, your died before your time, so you have a choice, you can either go to heaven or go back to earth." Xavier looked at the man with a disbelieving look, the man rolled his eyes "What did you actually think, I would just grab you and drop you through a hole? I may be cruel but I have compassion despite not having a heart"

Xavier looked at the man in a new light "However, If you chose to return, several years would have gone past, you'll lend 3 years before the World Tournament" The man got out a stack of papers from a drawer.

"Why can't you send me back to the moment I died?"

The Man looked at him like he was an idiot "Time works differently here. Just a minute equals a 3 months in the world of the living"

His eyes widened, how long has he been here? "You would have to choose a new name and create a new identity for yourself" Xavier was about to ask why but was rudely interrupted "To the world Xavier Schiller has been dead for Years. If you happen to show up claiming you are him, it will raise a lot of unwanted questions and cause problems for your family that only just fully recovered and moved on. It would be cruel to do that, you need to move on!"

Xavier didn't know what to say and just stayed quiet " You also need to be placed in another part of the world. I suggest Italy, the weather is nice this time of year and before you ask way, use your brain. Even if you have a different name it would still be a shock to people to see a Hiroto look alike wondering around Japan. You family would eventually seek you out. Can you honestly lie to their faces when you acting skills suck so bad? You'll no doubt slip up and raise unwanted questions!"

The man did have a point, he already had a problem when it came to lying, people could read him like a book, he had to work on that.

The Man separated the huge pile and knocked the unwanted paper off the desk and left it scattered on the floor. He smiled like this was normal "Now then, please fill out this form and go the door on the left, There are three parts to room next door, one half is for changing your appearance and the other is to help the client be their new identity, after all we don't want trouble "

A shiver ran down his spine.

"The third part is the portals that lead back down to earth, you will be automatically supplied with a new body except for it will be stronger and faster, also you would not need daily intake of food"

Xavier looked at the paper in front of him and noticed a gold pen next to the paper.

He began to fill in.

Name: ?

IQ: ?

Age: ?

Hair Colour: ?

Eye Colour: ?

Nationality : ?

Personality: ?

Special Ability: ?

School/Family: ?

He went into deep thought, he wanted to be someone who is completely different to who was, this way it will be hard for people to make the relation. He was cheerful, happy and bubbly and was very social.

The opposite of that... Cold, dark, mysterious and anti-social. And defied what people expected from him. Like a Ghost...

Ghost..

he like it.

The question was, could he turn into that kind of person? He shuddered to think how many girls would be attracted to someone like that and the horrors of fan girls he would experience. He would only be kind to a selected few such as his family or a lucky outsider.

Now on to his IQ, nobody wanted to be an idiot! He was only an average grade student that was getting decent marks. He wanted to be considered as a genius, all of the possibility he could do with that much brain power and NOBODY is going to pressure him. He heard stories of how much pressure genius were under, that's why he would rather die before been under someone's thumb.

Age, this was easy, he would be 12 so when the world Tournament was finally reveal he would be 15, one of the oldest.

Hair colour...

eye Colour...

Hair colour, he liked his red hair but even he know it had to go, His hair was almost identically to Hiroto and didn't want to be mistaken for him. So he put down Jack black hair long so he could tie it with a bit at the front over his face. One eyes would be really nice black and the other green, he didn't want to lose his eye colour forever.

He also put a note to have a special kind of glasses that would not affect his already perfect eyesight it prevents his eyes from being damaged. This would hide his face.

Nationality?

Well Italian sound good, he could speak it without an accent, nobody know he know how to speak it. People would believe he was an Italian. He also wrote down an excellent fighter.

Special Ability?

He eyed sparkled, some many possibilities...

In the end he decided to have to the ability to change, erase and alter memories, change form, become intangible, disappear and control over gravity.

Now school and Family...

A school name appeared in his mind ' Athena (Goddess of war) Academy'. Only the best and brightest students go there and unlike other schools they play against schools all over the country from public to private and even sometimes aboard. It was a good school to pick if he wanted to build up a repetition and get invited to be on the Italy team.

Now family, he wanted to be the kid of a Super-famous actor and his wife. He wanted to have connections and have a good start however he picked a family that he know would spend some time with him despite their busy schedule.

When he finished writing, the words glowed gold and the paper was in the man's hand. The man looked over it and nodded.

"Ghost, Unusual but I like it"

He got out a stamp and stamp the words 'Approval' and gave it back to him. "Now get out of my office, you better pray that I never see you again before your time or else.."

He let the words hang and Xavier gulped nervously, threat received and hurried through the door.

He saw two desks with two ladies at each desk.

He went to one of them. One smiled, the other took his form and look it over before talking to other.

"Okay, now Mr Ghost, please follow my assistant, so we can change you looks and clothes, you can't wear the clothes you died in, which has blood stains.

He looked down sheepishly, he hadn't noticed the blood.

He followed one of the women and came to a box with many buttons, he was told to take off his clothes and step inside. He pushed down his embarrassment and walked in.

"Now Mr Ghost this won't hurt a bit" He heard.

The place was dark until he saw a blue beamed scan his whole body and face. There was a hum before he felt tingly all over his body and he watched in fascination as his whole body seemed to change. After sometime it stopped and he opened his eyes, a mirror appeared and he drank in his changes, the biggest difference were his eyes, what once held warmth were cold and sharp. He noticed one of the women looking at him with lust.

He thought he heard her say ' if only I was years younger!' but he must have imagined it.

He was then led to a section full of clothes it was like a super mall. Some off the clothes, he like however he didn't pick them because he remember he was a new person so he couldn't wear the clothes he normally wore.

What would ghost wear?

Dark colours and sometime white but never yellow, pink, orange or any light colours.

So he spent a lot of time picking out a new wardrobe for himself with some help, from far too eager girls.

At the end, he walked out wearing a dark green sweater and black jeans with multiple spikes, A black Italian hat covered a good half of his face, very intimidating and but also hot.

He went to the next table, two ladies were sporting a blush and had heart shaped eyes. He cringed, wanting nothing more to run.

"Now then, Mr Ghost it says here, that your suppose to be cold, dark and mysterious. Your failing at doing that right now" He flinched at the harsh tone. "You still have that...innocent feeling so lets work on that"

Before he could say anything, one of the women grabbed him and began dragging him to two double doors, he heard screaming from inside and he started to sweat.

The women had a manic gleam in her eye.

_someone please help me!_

#4 Hours later#

The door opened and smoke streamed out, everyone in the room turned their heads.

He stepped out but it felt like they were seeing a completely different person even the way he walked was different, he seem to glide across the room with unnatural grace. The assistant followed closely behind him, completely red in the in the face, she felt so proud of herself, having turned an 9 year boy (don't know his actual age) into a beast before them.

His last stop was the portal and picked up his luggage from the person holding it, there was no word of thanks. He didn't even look the person in the eye.

He made his way to the portal and stepped through, everything went dark.

He woke up to a white ceiling it took him a moment to realise that he was in a big bed fit for a king, naked. He was confused before a whole 12 years of memories assaulted his brain with his past life as Xavier Schaller.

He heard someone enter his room.

"Ah, Master Ghost, it seems your awake. You have a busy Schedule today" The voice was spoken in Italian and he replied fluently.

"Alfred, what do I have today?" He looked up, to see a tall man with a moustache holding a towel.

Alfred pulled out a small book. "Today, is your first day at Athena Academy sir, Your uniform will be on the bed when you finished your shower. The family Limo will take you to school and back. Your parents will be on time for dinner" He nodded, with a small smile. "When you get home, your Martial arts teacher and Japanese Teacher will be waiting"

He reached for the towel and began making his way to the shower. Once the door was closed, he finally inspected the place, he was awed by how the Bathroom looked if you could even call it that.

He could get used to this...

After a quick shower, he found his uniform on the bed like Alfred said. The uniform had red stripes at the top and the rest with white, the back was also covered in red strips. The trousers were black, he could tell it was made out of expansive material, there was no tie but there was no rule that said you couldn't. The finishing touches where black Italian shoes.

He tried it on and stood in front of a mirror, dam he looked good! He wore a black tie and made sure to not button the shirt all the way leaving room for a bit of his chest. He wanted to have the appearance of a bad boy not a goody-goody.

He made his way down stairs and found his parents waiting for him. He observe them in secret, his father in this life, was a tall man and had toned muscles, he wore a white woolly cardigan and cream suit pants. His eyes were black. His mother was an extremely beautiful women, Her black glossy hair reached down to her hips and had an eye glass figure. The way they interacted with each other, it was clear they loved each other very much.

Every time they talked to him, there was clear love and affection in their eyes. He felt happy to be the son of these two people, until he felt a stab of betrayal, he reminded himself that his family has moved on without him and he should too.

They eat in comfortable silence, he happily munching away on a tomato, the best tomato he had ever tested.

"Are you excited, to go school today?" His mother asked, he was unguarded and froze with a mouth full of tomato's, his mouth looking like a chipmunk, he blushed and avoided eye contact. His parents looked on amused.

"It's nothing special, it's just school" he managed to say, pushing down his embarrassment. His mother frowned, he shifted uncomfortably. His mother can be very scary without even trying.

"What your mother, was trying to say was... Will you try to make friends with you classmates?" His father said with hope, that his son wouldn't be a social reject forever.

He looked at them, like they were joking but they just stared back at him with hope. He sighed "Fine, I'll try but I can't promise you anything" His parents nodded.

He got up and grabbed his bag, while the servants took his plate away.

His parents waved goodbye to their son and he gave them a smile back.

When he closed the door, his father sighed and his wife looked worried. They just hoped that he wouldn't cause any more trouble.

#Outside#

He made his way down, to met the family driver and got into the limo. The driver titled his hat in greeting and got into the Limo.

The ride was uneventful and he took a good look around, he was in awe. The school looked like 4 mansions and there was solid gold gate with amazing carvings. The place was surrounded by body guards to keep the students safe and security camera's. He know he was attracting glances, after all it was rear for someone to be allowed to park right outside the administration office.

He ignored them and his driver took his bag, he walk inside with his driver behind him. The administration office was just as impressive as the outside, the place was completely spotless and they gave him a fruit basket, he shrugged and began eating the contents not caring that people were staring as he stuffed himself.

The office lady gave him a card, "Mr Ghost, here is you student I D, it also acts like a key to many places. Here is you timetable and you Home room is U18"

He nodded and took his bag from his driver, who was quiet happy to leave.

He flung his bag over his shoulder and wondered through the corridors until he saw the room U18.

"Now class, today we have a new student" He could hear a clutter of noise. He checked that his glasses were still on his face before he opened the door and the room went silent.

He took his time getting to the teacher desk and turned to the class.

"Everyone meet, Nero Ghost." The teacher pronounced proudly, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Everyone was in shock, all had heard of the child of two super famous actors, they also heard rumours about his behaviour from selling drugs to murder. All very untrue.

Nero glared "Just call me Ghost, let's try not to kill each other for the next couple of years. You stay out of my way and I will make sure your life is not a living hell"

Dead silence fell on the class.

The teacher was sweating "T-thank you Ghost, for that speech, you may sit at the desk at the back" He walked to were the teacher was pointing at, every person he walked by pulled their head down. Hoping he wouldn't notice them. He sat at his desk with a thud and put his feet up.

The teacher wanted to say something but she was shot looks from a lot of students for her to shut up. "Right now lets begi-"  
>She was interrupt when the door swung up and a person with blond hair appeared looking out of breath. "Sorry I'm late!"<p>

The teacher shot him a look "Light, why are you late?"

Light started to sweat "My sister didn't wake me up this morning" He whined resulting in the whole class laughing except for Ghost, who looked out the window bored. Light seem to notice him "We'll, here's a new face, my name Light Shugo, I hope we can be friends" He reached out his hand.

Ghost stared at the outstretched hand and was thinking of brushing him off before an image of his mother and father looking down sadly at him appeared. He sighed and shook the guys hand. Everyone looked in shock, Light beamed.

Light sat at the desk next to him and the class finally began. Light started up a conversation that Ghost was actually interested in and the two become quick friends much to everyone shock and disbelief.

He felt his eye twitch, people (ahm girls) were sneaking glances at him. Now that they got over their shock, they could look at him without being terrified and many noticed his looks and were blushing. His book scrunched in his hand.

This went on until it was P.E and he changed into his PE kit which consisted off, Black football boots, Airy shorts and white T-shirt. He was getting even more glances from the female population.

The girls and the boys split.

"Now then, today we will be playing football" Some of the lads cheered, while others, the non sporty type shuddered.

They were put into two teams and he was put into Team B as a forward.

The teacher took a whistle and blow on it.

The ball pass to him and he ran forward, someone was right in front of him.

"Try to get pas-"

He disappear before his eyes and many stared at the spot in shock, a moment later they heard the ball and followed the sound. He was right in front of the Goal. He took a shot and the ball disappeared before their eyes, before they know it the ball was at the back of the net. All eyes widened and the couch gaped dumbly not able to understand what just happened. After his team mates snapped out of shock, they want to congratulate him and patted him on the back.

The opponent were still in shock.

"Don't worry guys, that was just a fluke"

But it happened again, each time, more ridiculously things would happen like the ball developing a mind of its own and getting out of their grasp. It was freaky.

Like his name applied, he was like a Ghost.

The finale whistle blew and it was 24-0 to them. The couch had the widest grin, he had found him, the player that would lead them to victory against their rivals, that they lost to, for the past 4 years.

But how to convince him to be on the team?

Ghost, found all of a sudden he was very popular with the boys and many started to follow him around. Already making him the head boy among his year. All the other years, saw him as a gang leader and avoided him like the plague. The girls were attracted to the bad boy type.

He cringed, _dawn of the fan girls_.

Unknown to all of them, other students had watched the match and had decided to record the match live on the internet for over 1M to view.

It would only be a matter of time before scouts came to scout him out.

Done!

What do you think of the story, should I stop or continue? Review must be 5 before I even consider continuing this story. Fav/Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost

[Edit: 12/02/2015]

Well if you're following me as a Arthur, you would know. I'm updating ALL my fanfiction!

Hooray, for all the people who have the patients to wait!

This story, I loved so much. I just had to post the second chapter!

Enjoy!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

2: Surprises.

It had been exactly one mouth since his new life began. A month full of training, learning more languages then a person should in such a short time, trying out for the school football team. He forced himself not to face plant at the lack of skill the team was showing. It was truly a mystery how the team made it the finals, no wonder the Coach was practically in tears when he tried for the team. It seems nearly the whole school was all brain's and brawn. The time gave him time to adjust to his new personality and it became less frequent that he acted like his old self Xavier Schiller.

His parents were overjoyed, that he made a friend and didn't get called to the principal's office on the first day. They were so happy that they threw a party to celebrate and called up all their friends to tell them the news. That night a huge party broke out.

His eyebrow twitched, not likely the increasing number of people coming into his home and causing a ruckus.

_Didn't these people have anything better to do?_

To make matters worse. It seemed the paparazzi had somehow got wind of the party and were now hiding in the bushes, taking pictures secretly. No doubt he would be painted as someone rebellious and rule breaking, again. He sighed maybe he should just go with it.

He took off his glasses and ran toward the pool with his school uniform still on and did a cannonball into the pool. He came up to find himself surrounded by 4female models.

He smiled and pulled back his hair, revealing his face. "Hello, ladies"

The girls around him giggled, he may be younger than them but he was cute and like most females they loved anything cute.

The Paparazzi eat up the scene before them and clicked franticly wanting to capture the moment as best as possible. If he was a bad boy in their eyes who was he to deny them?

3 Hours later, he reluctantly pulled himself from a group of girls and waved a good night to his parents. Who were surrounded by important friends and their managers.

He striping down naked and dumping his clothes on the floor, knowing one of the servants would pick it up and have it cleaned the next morning.

He let darkness take him.

#Morning#

He woke up to a pair of red eyes and he fell off the bed. Red eyes filled with amusement.

"Dammit! Old man why are you here, you almost gave me a heart attack?!"

The man mouth curled up into a smile "Good, it seems you awake" Ignoring the fierce glare sent his way. "Tell me, how are you finding your new life? Is it what you hoped for and more?"

Ghost snorted "I know you've been spying on me so you should know". The man sat on the bed "True..." not at all surprised. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

The man pouted, "Ruin, all my fun would you?" Ghost gave him a pointed look and he raised his hands up in surrender "Fine, fine. I came to talk to you about your new powers"

He suddenly straightened up and looked serious "What about them?"

The man smirked evilly making him weary "The human DNA can only handle been changed some much and the fact that you have multiple power meaning the DNA has completely changed"

Ghost gulped "And what does that mean for me?"

His grin grew wider "You're not human" fully enjoying his shocked expression. He just barely managed to choke out "what?" The man gave him a fake look of sympathy. "Don't worry because in this life you're not human. I changed your form a bit, you are the son of two aliens masquerading as Humans, they have been on earth for such a long time that they had conceived you!"

Ghost feet collapsed, unable to process the information it was too difficult, he shook in anger.

"You, asshole!" he lunged at the man, fully intending to choke the man and wipe off that grin. The man floated up, missing the lung. "I must warn you, because you've reached teenage age for you race, your powers will continue to grow until it reaches its peak. Be prepared to go through a LOT of pain! The form you are in now will soon be your human form. Your parents will help you with the transforming and answer any questions that you might have. The only outside difference would be you hair, which will eventually turn white and so will your eyes"

Ghost glared, when he heard the man laughing "Don't tell me there's more" He voice dripping with sarcasm. The man patted his head. "It seemed gaining some brain power did wonders for you!" Ghost lunged again, he merely side-stepped to the left. "You see, Lucifer is looking for a son so that when he retires, hell will be in good hands. I offered you up!"

Ghost frowned wondering who Lucifer was before his eyes widened "Lucifer, as in the king of hell?! ARE YOU CRAZY,OLD MAN!?"

The man chuckled "IT GETS BETTER! your the new god of Chaos! You may experience a slight change in personality and be drawn to anything that would cause a lot of Chaos! Do your ancestor proud! and then vanished.

Ghost sat on the floor in shock, not only was he an alien, he was now the new god of Chaos and to make it worse he was going to be the next king of hell!

How could it get any worse?!

His eyes roamed the room, something to distract his mind. His eyes landed on the calendar.

His heart stopped.

Apparently it just did.

He shuddered.

Today was February 14th.

Valentine Day.

_Maybe I should pretend to be sick?_

"Ahm. And WHERE do you think you're going young man?" An amused voice came from behind him, he froze. He recognised that voice anywhere.

He turned around slowly in fear; his mother was standing at the door way, giving him a creepy smile. His eyes drifted to the hot frying pen in her left hand being tapped lightly on the palm by her right hand. He eyed the fraying pen with fear.

"Mother, have I ever told you. I loved you?" Hoping to not experience her wrath so early in the morning.

Her smile didn't weaver and she said in a creepy voice "school, now". He nodded quickly, took a shower and got changed. He didn't dare protest, not with his scary mother watching him.

His father was giving his son a look of pity.

He was shoved through the door and it slammed in front of him.

"YOU BETTER GO TO SCHOOL TODAY! OR THERE IS HELL TO PAY!"

He flinched, his mother was so scary…..

He wondered who will kill him first.

His mother or his Fan girls?

_Today was going to be hell…_

Done!

What do you think? Review/Fav/Follow!


	3. Chapter 3

GHOST

We'll this story is getting many favourites and follows for a long time. I think that, if things don't improve. I will forced to delete or abandon this story and leave it unfinished.

I'll only revive this story when I see that people may actually be reading this.

Oh well. Here is chapter 3.

Enjoy!

3: Valentine Day.

If you had told Xavier Schiller that Valentine's day was going to be the most scariest day of the year for him.

He would have asked if you were high.

After all, in the past he was considered average looking and got very few chocolate. He was ignorant of the horror that awaited the males that were born with above average face.

_Don't show you are scared. They can smell fear_ These were the thoughts running through his head as he came through the school entrance.

On the outside, he had a mask of indifference and looked like he didn't care about what day it was and as usual put up a barrier between him and his class.

Inside he was on the verge of a break down. He resisted the urge to shiver when he felt multiple eyes on him. He swore he saw the girls in his class turn into wolves and eye him like steak.

_Do not show fear. They will know your trying to run_ He kept his head down, hoping that the wolves would leave him alone.

"Yo, Ghost" He didn't even need to look up to who was talking to him. He know the familiar, happy-go-lucky voice anywhere.

Light Shugo.

Light pouted "Are you going to ignore me today?" he wined, gaining laughter from the students around him.

He really was not in the mood to put up with Light antics this morning.

His mind still focused on the bastard of a guardian he had, who changed his choice for a new life. Instead of leading a normal life as he planned. He was the son of two aliens disguised as humans, meaning he wasn't human. He was the new god of chaos and he was the heir to hell.

_How on earth do I get out of this mess?!  
><em> 

He was so into his own thoughts that he barely registered that a girl that he assumed was from another class had given Light chocolate which he beamed at. The girl ran away blushing.

He resisted the urge to roll his yes.

It really didn't surprise him that a guy like Light had admires after all he had just above average in looks and he was smart. Even though he tended not to use his brain 50% of the time.

"Have you got any chocolate yet?" Light leaned in and whispered to his friend who was trying very hard to ignore him.

He only gave a grunt which Light somehow translated as a 'No'. Light look surprised. "I thought for sure, you would be covered in chocolates from girls."

He gave a shrug but he had a sinking feeling that if he were to take a step out of the room. He would be in candy hell.

"Okay class, turn to page 180 in your text book" The teacher came in 5 minutes before the bell. He showed all the clear signs of a hangover and many took pity on the man and vowed to be as quiet as possible.

He opened his bag to find it full with chocolates to the brim, each one with a note attached.

"Wow" Light said from looking over his shoulder.

He on the other hand covered his shock very well and stared at them emotionless. He ignored the chocolate and found his textbook. He resisted the urge to groan when inside was covered in posted notes with messages from different girls.

He ripped all the notes out of his book and scrunched them into a ball. He looked for a bin, only to find it 25 meters away.

(Each classroom is huge. It's a school for the brightest students in the whole world)

He asked in a bored tone "How much are you willing to bet that I can get this to land safely in the trash?"

Light looked up to where the trash was and looked at Ghost was. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his chances were slim at best.

He smirked, thinking he would be earning some cash "50 Euros and what do I get if you miss?"

Ghost showed no signs of being thoughtful " 500 Euros"  
>Lights eyes grew round, he was in shock before he broke into a big smile. He shook Ghost hand and ignored the flinch from Ghost when he touched his skin.<p>

"You got yourself a deal!"

His classmates looked at them curiously, wondering what they were up to.

Ghost located the trash can and angled his arm at the right angle after calculating it in his head. He was really thankful for the extra brain power he gained in his new life.

He figured out how much force he should put into the throw and how long the paper would have until gravity kicks in.

_1..._

He closed one eye.

_2..._

He made sure his hands were steady.

3_!_

He pulled the scrunched up piece of paper back before he released it like a sling shot.

Everyone watched the paper in anticipation, some were even holding their breaths.

Even the teacher had stopped his 'sleeping ritual' and had his eyes locked onto the paper.

The watched it shoot at a perfect angle and approach the trash can in a almost painfully slow way.

Ghost mind registered that his eyes were glowing faint red. Luckily nobody saw it...all except Light who hid his wide eye expression when he glanced over.

_He vowed to find out about it later._

The ball landed smooth into trash...it didn't hit the rim once it went straight for the centre.

Nobody could believe what they just saw.

What he did, was considered impossible to do.

Ghost didn't seem shocked at all at what he just did, in fact he went back to reading his text book like nothing happened.

Everyone stared at him in shock before it wore off and the resumed class.

Ghost leaned into Light.

"You own me, 50 Euros."

Light groaned.

His parents were going to kill him when they find out, he lost that amount of money in a bet with someone who clearly didn't need the money.

Ghost lips twitched up.

Light glared.

Ghost lost interest and went back to staring outside the window, daydreaming.

Sometimes he wished Ghost was more social in class but he seemed to up a barrier between them.

A barrier he full intended to break.

#2 lesson later#

It was break and Ghost disguised a run as a quick walk. He took every chocolate that a girl offered him and gave them to the nerds and rejects of the school.

They weren't insulted in fact, they were over the moon at getting chocolates from one of the popular boys in school.

Sooner or later the senders will find out...

He quickly went to his own locker to see what food that would last him for the entire day.

He was shocked to find not only was the lock on his locker broken but the door opened. He grimaced seeing the chocolates piled high.

The guys around him looked at his locker in shock.

"It seem, there is more in the trash" Someone went to look in the trash and sure enough, it was packed full of candy.

He felt his eye brow twitch and for a moment he comptemted to light a match and burn them now but he know that he would be sent to the principle office

He had enough past experiences with different principles and his mother threatened to skin him alive if he was called in for this school. It wasn't his fault that rules were so tempting to break.

Meanwhile Light was trying to hide his green frog wallet from a certain Ghost like person. He open his locker fully intent to put it in there and not open it for the rest of the school day.

"Hum, you have quite a lot of money in here" A voice said from behind, Light look down to where his wallet was only to find it had disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Ghost hand.

"MY WALLET!" He lunged for his stolen wallet, Ghost merely side stepped to the right and Light fell flat on his face.

Ghost merely glanced at him "Don't worry. I'm taking what is mine" and he took an extra 20 Euros from his wallet for the cost of trying to cheat him. Light was crying for his abused wallet when he thrown it in front of him.

"How can you be so heartless!" crocodile poured down his face trying to connect to his heart. His eyes big and sparkling.

Ghost stared back at them, completely unaffected "Believe or not, it's quite easy" He turned to leave with his PE kit to change leaving Light mumbling to himself.

He completely missed the long hard stare sent his way by Light.

Ghost approached the changing rooms and everywhere grew quiet, he much preferred to change in his Limo then with the rest of the population at least then he wouldn't endure the stares on his back.

He found a good place to change away from the rest and took off his clothes. It had come as a shock to him when he looked at his body on the first night of his new life to find scars and bruises littered all over it. It seems the people above really went into detail on how he lived his life, if he got scars to show for it.

He ignored the stares roaming his back and changed quickly. The teacher came in, she was a young women in her early 20's with curly long blond hair and blue eyes. It wasn't a surprise that she attracted a lot of attention.

He had no right to talk since he had Black long hair and mismatched eyes which will soon turn white.

"Today class, we will be trying out basketball" she said while she wiped out her clip board. She then went to inspect each boy to make sure they were okay with the exorcise, she lingered a bit on him unable to take her eyed off his scars.

"Keep moving" He said in a cold tone and she shivered. She hesitantly obeyed the 'request' and moved on. In the end a total of 4 people were asked to sit out.

He was not one of them.

#Outside#

They were led to a huge basketball court and put into four sets of teams. He really did not like being forced to interact with the others and the teacher threatened to send him to the principal's office along with a letter home.

He did not want to face his mother wrath at the moment so he reluctantly joined in.

He could tell he was making his team mates uncomfortable, who wouldn't when you were next to Athena 'Ice prince'. Yes he know they were calling him that behind his back. He didn't really care what people was calling him as long as they don't bother him.

The whistle rang and they all got behind each other in a line and began passing the ball over the shoulder and through the legs and the back person moves to the front and they keep doing it like that until they had the same combination in the beginning. The first team to complete it gets free food from the cafeteria for the whole day. It was safe to say everyone was very enthusiastic to win that prize.

His team won hands down, he secretly teleported each player without them noticing or thou, his teacher did send him weird looks.

When it was all over he couldn't be happier to get away and maybe find a tree to climb in and take a rest for the whole of break. He thought that maybe he should get a pet to complement his personality and would be allowed on school grounds.

It was not to be, Light had come looking for him and had somehow found the very tree were he sleeping in and woke him up.

Ghost opened one eye and peered down, to see Light looking at him strangely and analysing him like an experiment. He wondered what he did to cause this kind of behaviour.

"What are you?" Light voice was small and his head wiped around, convinced he heard wrong.

"What?" He asked.

"I said what are you?" Light asked again and he could no longer deny what he heard.

He rose an eyebrow "What makes you think I'm not human just like everyone else?"

Light eyebrows scrunched in thought "I know you can't be human because you have multiple abilities. If you had one, we could say your DNA had mutated but you have several so that rules that out. You do things that are impossible like it was nothing" Ghost listened to him intensely, surprised by the blonds deduction. "There is also the matter of your eyes glowing red just before the scrunched up paper landed in the bin"

He didn't think anyone saw that. It seems he was wrong. He glanced at him "If you think, I'm not human then what am I?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Light looked down before he met his gaze "I theorise, that you must be an extraterrestrial sent from space to learn about human ways or a new experiment breed of human" He was pretty shocked to see this intelligent side of his 'friend'.

He was close to the real truth, his parents were the ones that were sent here to watch humanity. "That's an interesting theory." he did not confirm it out nor reject it.

They descended into choking silence.

_In the contract it did not say he couldn't revel he was an alien just that he used to be Xavier Schaller. _He thought, wondering if he should reveal just to give the bastard of a guardian a good show by revealing. _It would be interesting to see the outcome_ He thought looking at the boy beneath him with consideration.

"I suppose somewhere along the lines you are right" He finally said. Light looked up shocked, he spluttered "Which part?"

He scratched his chin "I'm an Alien."

He didn't need to see the shocked face and the eyes glued to him.

"Prove it" Light said, with conviction. After all he was a genius and geniuses don't take anything at face value unless you have evidence to back it up.

Ghost really wondered how he would prove it, before he suddenly got an idea. He climbed down from the tree and walked towards Light, he kept his face blank the whole way. Light was a bit disturbed by the lack of emotion on his face and took a step back. He grabbed him and held firm as Light struggled from his grasp.

He sent a pulse throughout the school and everything around them suddenly slowed down and was pink.

Light looked around the slowed down area with shock before he turned to Ghost who had transformed his ears and made them longer and shaper, almost 5 cm in length. Light couldn't help but stare at the ears as they twitched.

Ghost had taken his glasses off showing his mismatched eyes glowing "This is the secret to how I 'vanish' or 'teleport'. We are in my own little pocket dimension were time stops. Only I can enter this place unless I decided to take a person with me by touching them" his said through his mind and Light could hear it, before he sent another shockwave and everything went back to normal.

Light didn't know what to say, he was too deep in shock and gapped dumbly at him. Ghost had returned his ears back to normal.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, he didn't show it but he was hanging on to what Light would say next. Would he reject him and delete his memories up to the day they met or would he accept him for who that bastard turned him into?

Light seemed to snap himself out of his shock, his face broke into a wide grin and he lunged to tackle Ghost who was completely unprepared and they rolled down the hill onto the soccer pitch.

Light sat on top of him, his eyes shining in excitement "That's so cool! I'm friends with an alien!" He exclaimed with obvious excitement. He then started to fire off questions "What planet are you from? What is it like on your planet? is it much different to earth? Is this your really form? What do you really look like? Are your parents aliens as well? that's a stupid question, of course they are! Do you age slower then humans? Do you have the same life span?" By the this time he forced his mouth shut, unable to take any more questions.

"I didn't know humans could talk that fast in under a minute" He said and Light swore he heard amusement there.

"Is that why you're so distant from everyone?" Light suddenly asked and Ghost expression seemed to say 'what kind of bullshit do you have in your head?'.

"No. I have lived on earth my entire life and just recently I found out, I wasn't human. Instead of being frightened and horrified. I felt like everything suddenly made sense. I always got the feeling like I was different from everybody else." complete bullshit of course but Light didn't need to know what happened this morning.

Light went quiet, absorbing this new piece of information before he got up. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He then gave him a certain look "Is there anything I should know about?" He asked.

Ghost looked thoughtful "Right now, I' going through what humans call 'puberty' were I under go through a big transformation and become an adult Titan. You expect me to be in a lot of pain as my bones grow and shape themselves, I'll be 'cranky' almost all the time and eat a lot. "

Light sweat dropped "So it will be like your pregnant?"

Ghost blinked owlishly "...In a way, yes."

"Anything else I should know about your race encase I meet some of them in the future?" He asked, not knowing what to expect from them.

Ghost didn't want to answer that but he was forced to anyway. "From what I got from my mother and Father. My race is extremely cruel and has a taste for flash even thou we don't need it. Apparently it's considered a délicieuse amongst my kind to eat a human. After were done eating the human, we throw the organs up."

Light looked to be turning green and who could blame him, he too was highly disturbed at what races he now belonged to. He cursed the Old Man with not just changing his form, he now belonged to the most brutal killers in 3 universes who go from planet to planet eating anything that moved. He briefly wondered if his parent were here to decide to fate of this planet if they are worth eating or not.

"Dude, I hope I never encounter anyone of your race" Light finally got over the horror of a whole race of killers coming down and devouring everything. "Just out of curiosity how big do they grow?" He asked, he hoped they were human size or smaller.

Ghost looked thoughtful "Some are REALLY small and are human size, the tallest know record for a titian is 1000 ft. I saw a picture of both of my parent and they looked to be around 600 ft so It will only be natural for me to be a similar height. Don't worry, I can disguise my appearance but I can't do anything about my hair and eyes turning white during the transformation" Light seemed to be handling all the information well, a gift from having a photographic memory.

He then added " I'm also the new god of Chaos" Light turned swiftly around to look at him with fresh eyes "How did that happen?"

Ghost shrugged "I don't know. I never applied for the job, it just came" He was still seething that he was sold off. He then looked at Light intensely "I've been thinking about this for a long time. Would you like to be one of my powers of Chaos?" That did it, Light couldn't take any more shocks for today and he fainted.

Ghost poked his body, making sure he was still alive.

Well, his interaction with Light was very interesting, he couldn't help but think to himself.

However...

He would deal with light later because he had ,more pressing issues...

He turned to the building on the left and stared at it intensely.

_Someone in that building, Knows who Xavier Schiller was..._

Done!

What do you think? Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

GHOST

I did this chapter bit by bit to see how everything will be and this was the end result enjoy!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack On Titan.

Edit (03/03/015)

Chapter 4- A clue.

It had taken him a 2 months to finally locate the person who know about his previous life. Meaning he spent a whole month trying to find some way to get into the building without being caught. He cursed under his breath when he found out the building was closed off to the rest of the school. This was also a time where his transformation had begun. He moaned in pain when he started waking up in severe pain and lack of sleep, resulting in him being in a constantly bad mood and having a short fuse. His classmates became weary of him because of his ability to snap and had taken to pass on messages through Light since he snapped less.

On a brighter side, he had grown a whole foot taller, his parents never looked so proud and had taken a picture of his growth and sealed inside a strange box that couldn't be opened unless you were a member of the family. They then introduced him to a golden white bracelet to wear to hid all the changes that occur since he was not skilled to hid them himself. Also apparently his scent had started to change, his parent were much more relieved that he smelled less like a human. Being surrounded by humans every day and not being allowed to eat them, to make matters worse coming home to a kid that smelt just like that was taxing on their will power. It was only through the years of being surrounded by humans, held them back from going on a rampage. No member of his species who was completely new to earth wouldn't even hope to least a week without eating someone.

"Dude, how long will you be going through this?" Light appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him on the grass. "They shook me down for answer on your recent behaviour and I let it spill it was only temporary and it was a 'family thing'. They want to know how long to avoid you for."

Ghost looked like hell had washed over him, his skin an unhealthy shade of white and black bangs under his eyelids. It was clear he hadn't slept for days judging by the bloodshot eyes. He could easily pass as a zombie.

He shrugged "My parents said, that the bigger the titian the longer the transformation to take place. For them it took 4-7 months to complete. This means I have to go through 4-7 months of hell and even then I won't be back to full strength not for the next 3 months"

Light gave him a look of pity "Bummer, dude. Is there no way to ease the pain?" He asked.

Ghost shook his head "There is but my parent said, I won't grow properly. There is a difference between a titian that went through the changes with the suffering from the one without. Apparently the pain, prepares you for the harsh life, my race lead."

They sat in comfortable silence.

Light after waking up and confirming what happened was not a dream, had agreed to be his first power of Chaos, meaning he had 1 out of 4. When Light asked what that meant, he was informed, he would get a certain mark that can disappear on will and the job was mainly to do with monitoring all the Chaos produced in the world. Light was thrilled to get his own golden mask that changes the appearance of the wearer and the voice, along with the matching uniform.

Light immediately took a likely to the uniform and thought he looked like some kind of mask hero or super villain. Apparently he always wanted powers which the title provides. Light had also taken to sticking to him like glow much to his annoyance ever since he found out and treated him, for a time like he was completely new to earth and kept pointing things out like a trashcan or a lorry.

This was solved with a few well place harsh words.

Light also wanted him to come over to his house which he flat out declined. It seems their friendship had taken a step in the right direction.

#Scene change#

Ryuu Tuna had always been a quiet boy, he was short for his age and wasn't very good at sports. His only really assets was his incredibly high IQ.

Until now his life was boring and couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like to be one of the popular. Just like any other school, this school was divided into 3 groups, the popular and athletic, the average and the rejects. He fell under the rejects group. Until now, nothing had changed.

That was until Nero Ghost came.

At first glance, the guy was extremely good looking even with his glasses that hid a good part of his face, it was really to be expected from the child of two super stars. You could easily spot the mixture between the two in his features alone. He was extremely smart and was very athletic. Also he had a lot of charisma.

You would expect the guy to draw people in on the first day.

He was everything, he wasn't.

The problem was his...

personality.

They guy was border line anti-social and cold to anyone that dared to approach him. Nobody had ever once seen him smile and many imagined it to be a cross between the joker and Grinch. He never laughed and always put up a barrier between him and other people. Of course this gained a lot of people interest and they started calling him 'Athena cold prince'.

So far only one person managed to break through the barrier.

Light Shugo.

There was only word to describe the guy...

Likeable.

You just couldn't hate the guy.

Just been in the room with the guy and everything seems brighter than normal and happier. He was the complete opposite of Ghost.

Ryuu sighed, you know what they say, opposites attract.

To make matters worse, it was rumoured that Ghost attitude had taken a turn for the worst and he was easy to anger. When asked about it from his only friend. He said, "It's a genetic thing that all his family go through, it will go away 4-7 months from now" At least people know how long to avoid meeting his gaze for. It took away some of the tension.

He didn't know if he believed that are not, he never heard of a gene that makes people grumpy and can be passed on to the offspring. He had seen the guy around school and he looked very sick. He was even called to the nurses office more than a few times. To their bafflement they couldn't find anything wrong with the guy. They were then forced to conclude it was a genetics thing.

It seemed Ghost didn't take being dragged off to the nurses office well because the next day the windows were smashed and the wall graffiti. The poor nurse screamed before she passed out.

The whole school know it was him but there was no evidence. The guy had a solid alibi, the rumours of around him, of leading a rule breaking life had quickly become fact, it didn't help that apparently the guy whole body was littered with scars, ranging from knives to even bullet holes because of this people had another reason to press themselves against the wall and stay as small as possible when he was in the same corridor.

He didn't really pay attention to him, that was until he saw Ghost without his glasses in the changing room. The guy looked exactly like Xavier! The resemblance was scary! The only really difference was the obvious age, black hair and mismatch eyes.

He could never forget the one person who treated him as an equal when everyone else treated him like he would break any minute.

What was stopping him from rushing to hug the guy was his eyes, the eyes that once held so much love and care, were now filled with nothing but coldness and it sent a shiver down his spine.

How had he become like this? He couldn't help to think, what made him become into the cold heartless person he saw before him.

It didn't make sense.

He resolved to find out, what made the person he regarded as the other brother he wished he had, change so much.

"Dude they are doing it again" Light said, pointing out the obvious, everyone in the corridor had pressed themselves against the wall and avoided eye contact.

The part that was still 9 in him, wanted to be everyone friend and show them he was nothing to be afraid of but that would mean acting completely out character. Ghost was supposed to live this way, he did not try to make friends and socialise.

"Well you should get used to it, it's been this way my entire life" Was his quite reply.

Light huffed, obviously not like the response "You should get out there more , socialise! Show them you're not such a bad guy"

Ghost had quickly lost interest and ignored him, a tick mark formed on lights head.

"DAMMIT GHOST DON'T IGNORE ME!"

He tuned Light yells out and had taken to concentrating, finding were the source that had attracted him to this building. It took a while for him to sort through all the red treads that he could now see.

Light was wondering what his friend was up to since he started acting weird until Ghost touched him and his eyes widened to see lots of red threads everywhere.

"Wow" that came out of his mouth without him realising it.

"Help me find, the thread that is yellow in all of this" Came his quite reply.

Light nodded and they began searching.

"Out of curiosity, what does the yellow thread represent?" Light asked.

"The yellow thread represent a person who has the potential to become a power of Chaos" He lied smoothly and Light nodded.

What the thread really leads to is someone connected to Xavier Schiller.

Light pushed through a stack of red thread and his eyes widened seeing the yellow thread. "I found it" He called out.

Ghost appeared beside and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Dammit, Ghost! don't do that! you almost gave me a heart attack" Light said, Ghost shrugged and sent a pulse through the building, Light could no longer see the threads.

"I'll meet you up later" He called out, following the yellow thread until he got to a room that said 'X208' on the door, the door was coloured in sea blue, it was like looking into the sea itself, he forced himself not to marvel at the work. Ironically this was the very room he had his next class in. He opened the door.

#Inside the room#

Ryuu suddenly wanted to go toilet and he rushed out of the door when he suddenly collided with something hard. He heard the sound of an object dropping, he immediately went to apologise.

When he looked up, he came to face with Nero Ghost without his glasses!

Xavier...

#Ghost PV#

The thread seemed to be getting shorter and shorter and I realised too late it was coming towards me! I collided with someone.

My glasses were flung of my face and fell on the floor.

I felt I was about to snap at any minute, my anger raising.

Who dares bump into me!

Seeing the uniform, the person was obviously a guy and he was at least a couple of inches shorter than me.

I opened my mouth ready to insult the guy when I finally made eye contact.

Ryuu?!

#Normal#

It took all his will power to not just engulf the Shorty into a hug. He had seen the boy in years! He felt like telling him everything. About how he was reborn and the mess he was now in. He wanted someone to shear his troubles with.

That was until he remembered, he was not allowed to tell anyone about who used to be and that meant he had to stop people from finding out the truth about him. No matter how much it hurt.

He would have to kill his own heart.

He let his anger take over him.

"Well are you going to move pip squeak or am I going to have to force my way through you?" He said coldly, the boy in front of him stiffened in shock.

Ryuu was too in shock, seeing the person who he regarded so highly, teat him so coldly. What was even more shocking, the boy in front of him didn't seemed to know who he was! judging by how the boy was glaring daggers at him.

"Are you deaf?! MOVE!" He pushed the boy out the way and stormed to the seat closest to the window.

Ryuu landed on the floor with a thump, the pain was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling in his heart. He didn't even registered when the surrounding people flocked him and started to comfort him.

"Bad luck dude, you shouldn't have looked him the eye" Someone said.

"He's a cold and violent person, you should stay away from a person like that" Another said.

He didn't hear any of this because he was too focused on Ghost who decided to take a nap.

He fought back the tears.

Xavier what happened to you...

#Scene change#

The teacher came in 10 minutes later, a man with brown hair, brown eyes and short moustache. Light came in 2 minutes later, panting hard.

"Mr Shugo, can you care to explain why your late to my class?" The teacher said, having spotted him easily trying to sneak in.

"I got lost on the road to life?" Light said, playing that card. This resulted in laughter from the whole class. The teacher did not look amused.

"Sit down Mr Shugo"

Light swiftly sat next the seat next to Ghost. Ghost decided to wake up at that moment and glanced at Light.

"You decided to try out the mask didn't you?" Ghost asked already knowing the answer. Light grinned "The mask was amazing! Its rear to find something that I can't figure out!"

Ryuu looked at Light in envy, the two obviously had a close bond with each other. Not quite the level he had with Xavier but close. It was like they were childhood friends and the air around them prevented people from joining in.

He wondered what he should do so that he could join in, it was like they were in a completely different world despite being in the same class room.

"Now on to the class assignment, you will be put in pears. You must produced a presentation on one of these topics from the hat" The teacher said and many crossed their fingers for who to be paired with.

The teacher started calling out and going to each pair with a hat, shouts of 'yes' were heard and also the ones in disappointment.

"Team 7- Light Shugo" The teacher began and Ryuu bothered to listen. He know Ghost and Light would be peered up with each other. "and Charlie Right" He stared at the teacher in shock.

"Team 8- Nero Ghost and Ryuu Tsuna" The teacher finished and Ryuu immediately felt the heavy stare boring into his neck. His happiness was clouded over by his fear. Ghost was moved to sit next to him and pulled out a piece of paper from the Hat. He didn't like the look that crossed Ghost face.

Ghost seemed to remember he was there and put the paper in front of him. Ryuu picked up the paper and read it over.

All colour drained from his skin.

' Acute Pain' "You know we could always use an example. I thinking that girl over there" His voice dripping in sadistic pleasure. "No. That okay" He said, quickly and the girl shot him a grateful look. Ghost actual looked disappointed... "Class dismissed" The teacher said and people started to leave.

Ryuu summoned up all his courage, knowing this could the only chance to get closer to Ghost. "Why don't you come on over to my house, for the project?" He blurted out without stuttering. Ghost gave him a long hard look and he refused to crack under the pressure. "No. Come over to my house instead" Ghost said and Ryuu looked at him like he'd grow to heads.

"What?" Convinced he heard wrong. Ghost rolled his eyes "I said, we will work at my house" He then left Ryuu stunned speechless. The rest of the day went by painfully slow to one Ryuu Tsuna, he was too excited for the end of the day to arrive and when it did arrive he was the first on out of the classroom, showing speed that would easily get him a spot on the 'Track and Field' team. He waited in front of the school gates for him and 20 minutes later. Ghost came out with Light right next to him, they saw him and they separated ways.

Ghost approached him taking his time, with a portrait underneath his arm. It was obvious he had come out of Art. Ryuu wondered if he was any good at the subject, he remembered Xavier was absolutely terrible at art and spent a good time laughing at his drawings.

Suddenly a gold and white limo stopped right in front of them and Ryuu looked puzzled. "Well, are you getting in or not?" Ghost said dispassionately and Ryuu got in. He had never been in a limousine before and it was a whole new experience for him. He took the seat opposite Ghost who had, dropped his bag and portrait on the floor. He got out his golden plated phone and was flicking through the messages and had taken to drinking a can of coke from the mini fridge. Ryuu wondered who he got messages from because he spent the whole ride looking through them.

Apparently Ghost was very popular outside of school; he hoped that it wasn't from the wrong crowd.

He heard the Limo stop and the car opened by the driver, he took as time to get out, Ghost drink long gone. When he stepped out, it was like entering into a different world. The big house that greeted him was enormous! The house looked like it showed belong to a place like Rome. It was stunning to look at! The garage wasn't even a garage it was bloody car dealers shop! He stared in awe at the multiple expensive cars that cost more than he would ever make in his life time. What he found strange was that there was a massive metal box that was at least 800 ft tall and 4 Km wide. He couldn't see where it ended. He wondered what the room was used for.

He could see two big swimming pools behind the house and several courts. The House could pass as a school! "Aren't you coming?" Ghost voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he pushed down the embarrassment. They approached the main door and were greeted by a man with a white moustache and in butler clothing.

"Master Ghost, I see you've come back and what's this? you brought a friend with you" The man was eyeing him like he expected him to disappear any minute.

"Alfred, he's not my friend. He's my partner for a school project" Ghost words were like a knife being stabbed through his heart. The man nodded and let them inside. The inside was even more impressive then the outside, the house was absolutely beautiful, that's all he could say.

The servants took their bags.

"Your parents will be arriving soon" Alfred informed him and Ghost did the craziest thing he could imagine. Ghost was smiling! Well it was actually a small tug on his lips but a smile none the less! Ryuu couldn't help it, he stared at the boy in front of him like he'd grown two heads. "Let me know when they arrive" There was clearly fondness in his voice, that wasn't there at school and Ghost eyes softened a great deal.

Ryuu felt like he was witness something private and that made happy. "Of course, would you like some refreshments as you study?" Alfred asked looking between the two. "We will call you whenever we need anything" Ghost said, taken off his shoes and stretched, while scratching his back and picking up a piece of toast. The man nodded and bowed. It was so strange seeing Ghost act like a normal child. At school he was so unapproachable. Ghost turned to him "Follow me" and he did.

He was led through a corridor made out of marble and into a large room. They walked past a room that had a large metal door and had a strange symbol on the front and he was getting bad vibes from that room. He guessed it was the room he saw sticking out of the house. He was led to a room that looked like a library. "This is one of the study rooms in the house; sometimes my father uses this room when he needs some peace and quiet." Ghost said munching on a piece of toast.

Ryuu sat down opposite him. He was surprised when he saw a laptop next to him and was even shocked when he saw it was a 'Alienware Laptop'. The laptop cost €1343.53 euro at least! "You can use that laptop, my parents have dozen like this so don't worry if you break it" He said while pulling out a 'Macbook Pro: gold' that is more than twice the amount of the Alienware laptop.

He knows Ghost was rich but this was ridiculous! "Master Ghost, your parents have arrived" Alfred said appearing at the door. Ghost nodded and smiled again.

Alfred disappeared. He left the room and Ryuu trailed quietly behind them. He heard voices in front of him. "Mother, Father. Welcome back!" He refused to believe that was Ghost voice.

"How's our son doing?" A male voice asked it was much deeper then Ghost.

"What do you think, father?" That was obvious the Ghost he know well.

"My poor baby is going through the 'change' right now" A female voice said.

Ryuu then decided to make his presence known and got a good look at Ghost parents. Having seen the couple loads of times on the TV in commercials, talk shows, posters and movie but in really life.

They were stunning! Ghost mother was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, the camera did not due her justice. Her fair skin seemed to shine and her black wavy hair that bellowed like there was invisible wind. It was obvious were Ghost got his wavy hair from. He also got his cheek bones from her too.

His father, he was tempted to bowed down to the god of a man in front of him, overwhelmed by the shear presence of the guy in the room. The man was tall and had a broad shoulders, the source of Ghost above average height.

Amazing.

_Is this what they call super star glamour?_ He wondered in awe.

"Honey, quick am I dreaming?! Has our son brought someone home?!" His father said in shock.

"Nero, who is this?" His mother asked, god her voice sounded like an angel.

Ghost sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Ryuu Tsuna meet my parents. Mother, Father meet Ryuu Tuna" Ryuu ran down the stair and greeted the two "Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Ghost" He said, nervously.

"No need to act like that" Mr Ghost laughing. Ryuu face automatic went beet red. "He's, here to do the assignment from school" Ghost informed them, lazily and Ryuu couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

"I see"

They then spent the next hour squeezing every detail out the poor boy. They went back to the study room both boys couldn't be happier to get away from the two.

They sat back into the chairs and descended into comfortable silence. Ryuu head was spinning is this the way he always acts when he's at home? If so, why does he act so antisocial at school? If he acts like this, he would have much more friends. He couldn't help but wonder to the puzzle that was Nero Ghost. He still had yet to ask the one question, that been on the tip of his tongue the whole day and had yet to summon the courage to actual say it.

He took a deep breath and asked the million dollar question.

"Have you heard the name 'Xavier Schiller'?.

He watched the pale boys reaction very closely, for any shift in body language.

Ghost on his part, used all his will power and acting skills to stop himself from reaction to the question that caught him completely off guard.

He turned to face him and secretly formed a connection to the other boys mind and started to shift bits to make him much more open.

"Does that name have something to do with the assignment?" He asked, acting completely clueless. He found it much easier to lose himself in Ghost memories, after all he had been living this life based on the memories he gained.

The other boy looked surprise and looked down embarrassed "..no. It has nothing to do with the assessment" He scratched him sheepishly.

Ghost frowned "Then why bring it up, if it has nothing to do with the assessment? I do not want to spend any more time with you then necessary" He said, harshly. The other boy flinched.

Is it really him? I don't remember Xavier being so cold! Ryuu thought with a grimace. He was going through all the memories he had of the boy and tried to match them with the boy in front of him. Other than the face, he hasn't shown any similarity with the boy from his mind except for his interest in soccer. Even then he did not know how far that interest went and didn't want to ask. The person in front of him was cold, anti-social and was the perfect example of a delinquent when he wasn't talking to anyone who wasn't family. The more he compared the two, the harder it was to imagine them being the same person. What confused him even further was that when he saw him, he had no flash of recognition in his eyes considering he was so close to Xavier that it would be impossible for him not to recognise him. He looked at him like he was a complete stranger and that caused his heart to clench.

"Are you going to daydream all day or are we going to finish our assignment and hand it in on time, like the rest?" He could hear the anger in his voice, Ghost was at breaking point of losing to his anger.

Dammit! and his Titan hormones!

Ryuu was suddenly reminded how quick tempered he had become and quickly resumed on the work assigned.

They sat in chocking silence, you could slice a knife through it.

Ghost suddenly glanced at him. "Out of curiosity, what's your connection to this 'Xavier' person?" He said, it sounded like they were two different people and Ryuu noticed. He felt his heart clench seeing the person he regarded so highly, look at him like as he was like a complete stranger, someone who would only get in the way with absolutely no memory of their connection and what they meant to each other.

He didn't know it but all the emotions he was feeling were being displayed on his face as a result to Ghost 'mind tweaking'. Ghost found it extremely interesting to see the result since he had yet to test his power over a mind.

Ghost heart clenched seeing pain pass through his face, he didn't want to cause him pain by pretending not to know him. He fought the urge to hug the poor boy.

"Xavier Schiller, I only know him for a short time, when I was five years old" He noticed the eyebrow "You see, he died shortly after that, he got into a car crash. His family were devastated by the news. He had a father and a sister she was only 12. What her name again?" He took a glance at Ghost who didn't really look very interested. "I remember, AQUILINA SCHILLER?" He watched Ghost reaction careful, he only got an uncaring stare back. How did he become like this? He wondered. He wondered why the name didn't strike something in him.

Was there no hope of him getting his memory back? He resisted to urge, to grab him and shake him down until he remembered and he gets his friend back because he hated the person in front of him. He longed for the warm smiles he gave him and brotherly relationship they had.

Ghost meanwhile was fighting very hard from showing a reaction, no matter how much he wanted to envelope Ryuu into a hug, he was bound by a contract and that means staying out of his past life. He could not reconnect to anything from his past life.

"My brother was a team mate of his and that how I met him. He was very kind to me and didn't baby me because of my age like most people did. Even though I was no good at the sport, he still found a way for us to have fun. He was like a older brother to me" Ryuu admitted fondly and Ghost forced down the urge to blush at the compliment. Instead he shifted his eyes back to the work.

"You said, he died in a car accident, do you think there could be something more?" He asked, he decided there was no use with beating around the bush. Ghost didn't roll like that, he was a straight forward person.

Ryuu muscles tensed momentary, a movement you wouldn't catch if you won't looking for it. "His father was convinced it was murder but it was simply a hit and run case." He said, shrugging.

Ghost inwardly narrowed his eyes.

He's lying...He knows something.

Ghost did not like being lied to and was not above the use of force to get what he wanted.

"Ryuu."

Ryuu turned to him and locked eyes with him.

He whispered.

"Mind Takeover"

Before Ryuu could say anything, everything thought in his head was gone and he his eyes clouded over, droll escaped from his lips as he stared into space with a blank expression.

Ghost inspected the dazed boy from head to toe, not sure what to do next. He really wished he had tried this technique before so he would know what to expect.

"Ryuu can you hear me?" He asked, his voice sounding cold to his ears. He cursed himself for the lack of change in his voice.

Ryuu blinked very slowly. He answered slowly "Yes"

He nodded "Tell me how your connected to the accident from 7 years ago"

Ryuu seemed to be struggling before he opened his mouth "When I heard about Xavier death, I immediately want home where I cried myself to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to hear voices urging quietly. I recognised my dad's voice easily"

Now this is interesting information He thought "What could you pick up from the conversation?" He felt like he was going to get the first piece of the puzzle that was behind his death.

Again the boy seemed to be fighting back "I could hear words like 'Red haired boy' and 'did what's best'. I couldn't get more out of it because the door suddenly swung open and I was caught. I was then made to swear to never tell anyone about what I just heard"

He was right, there was something bigger going on behind the scenes. He wondered how many people were involved and why he had to be killed.

He suddenly had an idea "From now on you are my second power of Chaos, you are in charge of uncovering the scheme behind the case. To be on the safe side, you must go under an alias, how about 'Crescent moon'? Your mask and uniform will be supplied to you, you can only reveal your identity to the other powers or If I say so."

Ryuu nodded slow.

"Also when were alone, you will address me as 'Master'. You will supply me with a report every 3 months to keep me updated with the progress." He added.

"Yes Master" He said in a monotone.

"Now then, when I snap me finger, you'll remember none of this. The commands will still be there but it will feel completely natural. You will have no memory of ever thinking that I was Xavier Schiller and will think Ghost and Xavier have no connection what so ever to each other." I'm sorry, Ryuu but I cannot get involved with my past life He said sadly. It pained him to know, that he could never reach out to the one person who could connect him to his past life. He didn't think the loss would hurt him this much.

"Yes, Master. When Master snaps his finger I will remember none of this and think there is no connection between Master and Xavier" His voice still devoid of emotion.

Ghost sighed, he snapped his finger in front of the boy and life came back to his eyes. Ryuu blinked seeing Master next to him.

"We have to get this finished before it gets dark" Ghost said, his voice uncaring.

"Yes Master" Ryuu replied.

His heart clenched, knowing his relationship with Ryuu will never go back to the way it was.

They worked on their school project for the rest of the afternoon with the occasional drink and snacks offered by the servants.

" Bye Ryuu, I hope you can visit my little Nero-chan again" His mother ignored her son embarrassment. His parents obviously overjoyed that he brought a friend home that wasn't a delinquent in some shape or form.

Ryuu gave a polity smile "I had a great time Mr and Mrs Ghost"

His dad gave a smile "I glad you think so, your free to come over any time you like." He ignored his son rolling his eyes.

Then both of his parents gave a wave to boy as he left.

No sooner had the boy left, he was hammed for details by his parents, who wanted to know everything. Left anything related to Xavier out of the explanation.

His father frowned in disapproval "You shouldn't have used your powers on a human not when you haven't received the proper training. You could have easily broken the poor boy mind!"

Ghost had the curtsey to looked ashamed for his actions, if this was anybody else he would ignore them. Something about being scolded by his own parents had an effect on him.

Seeing that he was truly sorry, his mother gave him a hug. He didn't feel any heat from her, it was like rubbing against a cold surface. He found himself liking the sensation.

Then she suddenly left him and he frowned as heat assaulted him. His parents wore 100 watt smiles, obviously bursting to say something.

"Honey, we have something to tell you" His mother began.

"I think it' best for you to sit down" His father said and he obeyed getting the feeling he was going to be told something important. He sat on a nearby black couch while his parents positioned themselves in front of him.

He poured himself some orange juice and placed it on the table.

"We'll hear it goes" His mother practically glowing with happiness.

He brought the glass up his lips.

.

.

.

.

"Your mother is 3 months pregnant!"

w-wait! WHAT?!

Done!

What do you think? review/ Fav and Follow! VERY LONG chapter, took me a day and a half to do! Ghost/ Xavier is going to be a big brother! How will he handle having someone to look after? How will he handle his transformation when It's complete? and how will he handle having the first soccer match coming up soon? And what does he intend to do with them when he has all the powers of Chaos?

Find out in future chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost

I decided to do this chapter because I was bored and had nothing better to do in college so here enjoy!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven or Attack on titian.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The first Match of the national tournament.

Resting his arm on the window sill; not really caring about where he was going or who he was up against. What invaded his thoughts was the idea of being a big brother to someone who was too weak to protect themselves.

Sweat rolled down his face because his body was producing a lot more heat than what was possible and was trying to decide what to do with the excess thermal energy so it was stored and slowly building up. His coach paid not heed to the condition of one of his players. He was the team's star player and that meant he HAD to be in the first match considering the how many people actual had talent on the team this year.

Forced to wear the schools team uniform, he shifted uncomfortable in the pink and white jacket that hid the monstrosity that was the bright yellow t-shirt that said 'Athena bladers' completely unrelated to the fact they were playing soccer, a number 7 at the back and the bright green shorts. He winced at the clash in colour, his eyes going cross eyed.

Not wanting to dwell on the fact that after it was announced that his mother was pregnant, he made the foolish mistake of asking were human and Titian babies came from.

Apparently, his parents deemed him old enough to know and were merciless in telling him were human babies came from, a discussion that wished he never heard and stayed blissful unaware of. What made him want to throw up his lunch was hearing were Titian babies came from. Instead of the usual place, the female Titan throws up the baby along with their stomach acid and water into a bowl and leave the baby swimming in the mothers vomit for a few days. It helps the baby get used to the mother secant before cleaning them up and the mother holds them for the first time.

He really didn't want to think about how he was brought into the world and hoped desperately that when his sibling was born, he wasn't there to witness the 'glorious' moment.

He didn't sleep at all that night…

When he finally told Light, after of course the blond cornered him and threatened to shave his hair off so he will be forced to wear a wig instead of walking around bold.

His pride wouldn't allow it.

He was bombarded with Light, high pitch squeal, ears still ringing from the assault. Light, had whole hearted congratulated his friend on becoming a big brother and the next day for P.E, wore a top that said 'My friend is going to be big brother'.

He avoided Light for the next few days, after that….

Speaking of hair, his hair now had noticeable white streaks in and his eyes were tinted with white. Light, explained to everyone that he did not dye his hair or do something to his eyes. It was part of the change he was going through and they should expect his hair to turn completely white including the eyes.

He really could not believe that nobody dared to question the explanation considering there was so many geniuses in school…..

Since then, he always felt eyes on him and many started betting, when his eyes and hair will turn completely white. Light, set up a secret betting booth much to his annoyance.

No longer did he stay in his room. When he took off the bracelet he was shocked to find that he was at least 100 foot tall. His parents were overjoyed and moved him to the steel, box like room because his bedroom was too small for him and had duplicated his bedroom design. His skin was red and some parts were much darker shade, making it look like blood.

What was an even bigger shock to him was finding out his _jewels _were gone and were replaced with a smooth surface. His mother must have sensed his near panic attack and had calmly told him. Titians did not have the parts that decided gender instead they are judged by their face however it was hard to judge, sometimes. His mind wondered how his mother got pregnant in the first place then but stopped himself from asking.

He was shocked to see, the skin around his mouth was drawn in and his teeth were on full display, half of it was black and tearing through the flesh. His eyes were HUGE and he wore what looked like a porcupine coat but it was really patches of his skin, his ears were much more angular in length. His eyes became the size of baseballs seeing the underdeveloped vain like wings with black patterns growing out of his back. Judging by his parents shocked faces, the wings were not normal for a Titian to have and wondered if he should be worried about the big grins that broke onto their faces….

Breathing a sigh of relief that he had kept his hair, his face looked like it was locked in a permanent scrawl; overall he looked like a monster. In his other life, he would have been horrified to came across such a creature and go into a panic attack trying to get away while screaming monster….but now he saw it as a part of himself.

His parents inspected him from head toe and were pleased that he had taken some of their features and transformed into their titian forms and kneeled down, giving him a hug. His mother had brownish straight short straight hair and looked like her face was stuck in a permanent grin, she was chubby around the stomach area and her arms long and thin (The Titan that killed Eren mother) He did a double take on his father, his father was fucking huge!

He made his mother look like a baby compared to him! His father must have been kneeling down or sitting down when the photo they showed him was taken even then he was slightly taller than her! There was no doubt in his mind, that his father was the tallest Titan that had ever lived. His father skin looked like what his human body would look like if he was turned inside out, he had huge chucks of vain like flesh. (The titan that broke through the wall that protected humanity) He welcomed the cold with open arms and let a small smile grace his non-existent lips.

He sorely missed his long hair. His father had finally succeeded in bribing his son into getting a hairy cut. His father should have be celebrating instead he was too busy mourning over the loss of his favourite motorbike who his son had given to his old gang, they sent pictures of them celebrating over the new motorbike and marking it as theirs with a can of spray paint. If he could, he was sure his father would have had a heart attack right there and then add the loss of €1500 in cash on top which he spent a small sum on, piercing three holes in each ear and attaching metal tooth like earrings to both ears.

His father had to call in sick for a few days….

It was understandable that his parents freaked out and demanded that he take them out which he lazily told them, he could not take them out for the next 6 months or risk infection.

No longer was it his hair long, it was short and was covered in long spikes. His hair was brought to the right side of his face and the back was wild and untamed .He wondered if he looked badass, crushing the urge to snort when he thought back to people's reaction to his new haircut.

His teachers didn't even recognise him and when he answered his name. They did a double take with wide eyes and so did the other students who had thought he was a new student who just transferred.

He frowned when he found his fan girls had doubled in size because of it.

His parents had him on an all meat diet. He needed as much meat as he can or risk of his Titan hunger to spiral out of control and also it helped his body that was going through changes, so everything grows and shapes properly.

Light was all over him on that one.

He just replied in his usual monotone, quiet voice.

"I can stop but you have to willing to take responsibility for half the population of Italy been eating alive includes the babies."

Light shut after that but not before a look of horror crossed his face.

He looked down, seeing the written report by Ryuu aka Crescent Moon. He had found out who his father had been talking to that night. It also provided a detail report on how he got the information out of his father slightly surprised he used one of the powers that came with becoming a power of chaos.

He looked at the file and was shocked to KAIRU JEIMUZU (Kyle James). The man was very thin and looked like he hadn't sleep in years. His hair was messy and brown. He remembered that the man always seemed a bit off to him despite his friendly appearance.

Ryuu had hit a road because he would have to go to Japan to find out more information which he couldn't do, if he didn't want his parents to hunt him down and demand answers.

"Were here, boys" The coach got from his seat and addressed the rest of the team and everyone packed all their bags and lunches. He got up and immediately regretted it, he felt so dizzy and swayed on his feet.

He fished out a container that his parents had given him and breathed into it, the heat that was stored in his body flowed into the container and he felt immediately better. Knowing it was only a temporary solution but he hoped it would be enough for him to last the whole game.

#Scene Change#

The boys looked around to find themselves not that far from the 'Leaning Tower of Pisa'. They could see a big building about 5 minutes from where they were.

Like everything else it was brown.

The couch inhaled deeply and breathed out with a smile on his face. "Have you got everything?" He asked and they all nodded, well he didn't but they didn't expect him to respond.

"Follow me, then" The couch started to lead them to the big building up ahead, shoving his hands in his pockets and lazily following behind everyone. He ignored the pupils that he could see peaking looking through the windows and looking at him in curiosity and fear. Mostly fear but who could blame them? His eyes didn't really appear friendly, they were distant and cold. The way he clearly kept his distance from the rest of the team and the way his appearance scream 'delinquent' with a capital D.

The males shuffled out of his way because they were intimated as hell and the girls had huge blushes on their faces as the kept trying to sneak a peek at the fit guy before them (cuff...cuff)

They were led to two much smaller buildings; they went into the one on the right and were met with benches, lockers and a huge white board with black pens.

They sat on the benches and the couch went to the whiteboard.

"Now then team, we are going to go over our team strategy" He half toned the coach out at this point so he would still listen and take in the information but his mind would be focused on something else.

He whipped out his phone and started texting Light, who was at home watching what he called _Anime _called 'Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun'. He rolled his eyes at his friend trying and falling to text him what was happening on screen.

"And Ghost" He pulled his eyes away from the phone and met the teachers "You'll be put on the bench' He didn't show his surprise at the statement and merely went back to his phone but the coach know he got it.

They were led to an open field behind the school were their opponents were waiting in their corner. They were given his team looks that said that they could easily win this match. That was until they caught sight of him and their eyes widened a bit in fear before they quickly covered it open with smug looks.

His nose twitched smelling his parents nearby and took a quick look around and saw his parent disguised and in with the press and the people who came to watch. They were pretty good disguised and he would not have known it was them if he did not catch their scent. They held a banner that said 'Athena Bladers are number one!' They had a look of pride on their faces and he let his hair overshadow his face, hiding the twitch of the lips.

They stood tall facing their opponent, the person opposite him shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and he enjoyed watching the player pale seeing the horrifying difference in height between them, the player just barely was next height.

The referee came in the middle with whistle in his hand.

"Okay guys, I will flip a coin to decide who-"He was cut off when someone interrupted him.

He turned around to find a 12 year boy with brown curly mid-length hair and chocolate eyes. His t-shirt clearly saying 'Athena Bladers', he looked smug "Let them have the ball"

His opponent showed surprise before the covered it up and sneered.

The referee merely nodded not wanting to ask questions and they all got into their positions, he went to the bench were the coach and two other players were sat. He could feel confused stares boring into his back and put up his hood and started playing 'Angry Birds: Epic' with massive black and white headphones.

His parents broadcasting what they could see through their shared mind link.

#Scene change#

"NOW THEN EVERYBODY" everyone turned to the voice in confusion when they saw a boy in an all-black uniform with a shaved head and microphone in his hand. "I'M YOUR ANNOUNCER FOR TODAY AND FOR THE REST OF THIS TOURNMENT! MY NAME IS TATO KUNJI SO LEARN IT WELL BECAUSE YOU'LL BE SEEING A LOT MORE OF ME!"

He then got out a small black notebook and cleared his throat.

"ON THE ATHENA BLADERS TEAM WE HAVE; LORENZO BERTI, ROBERTO BELLO, MATTEO DAINO, DAVID DI FARRERI as midfielders, MARCO ERANIO, CARLO BERTI as centre backs, ROBERT LUPIO in right wing, DAVID OKAKA in left wing. ARTUTO MATERIZZA as the gaol keeper and MASUME ALBERTO, TAKASHI STRITE as power forwards!"

"ON THE ST. LUSIS TITANS WE HAVE; NAIRO BLAKO, DATO FESTA as power forwards, PAOLO PADELLE, DARI MONTELLO, CHRISTIAN ROSSI, ANDRE TAIBI as midfielders, DANI PENDELLI and STEFANO REVENII as centre backs, FABIZO SANTON in the right wing, RODIGO SENERNI in the left wing, GUISSEPPE PANUII as goal keeper!"

(Dammit! it took me a whole 30 minutes to do just the names because my brain just shut down and I couldn't be bothered.)

The Referee blow the whistle to start and Dato passed the ball to Nairo who back passed it to Andre in the mid-field. Andre dribbled forward with the ball and the rest of the team began to move up with only Fabizo and Radigo not moving from their positions.

Andre passed the ball to Dato to avoid Roberto but the pass was intercepted by Carlo who was immediately confronted by Dari.

"**ILLUSION BALL**" Dari started seeing double and he was clueless on which was the right ball his confusion allowed Carlo to slip through Dari defences and passed him while the two balls merged into to one. He started sprinting down the field and was about to pass the ball to Takashi when a 'KILLER SLID' came his way and effectively knocked the ball out of his grasp were it rolled to the side-lines. The referee whistled and held up the card to signal its Athena ball.

Robert took the ball and faked throwing it to Marco who wasn't marked and throw it to David who had to markers. His markers snorted and called him an idiot thinking they were getting it by was surprised when David suddenly swiftly turned and bottled to the side were the ball carved away from them and to were David was now standing caught it.

"AMAZING!" Tato shouted and his voice clearly voiced his awe and the reporters were snapping their camera's frantically and written down in their notebooks like their lives depended on it. The audience looked at what just happened in shock but nothing could compare to a surprised Nero ghost who eyes widened in surprise.

_Those bastards hid their true skills from me_ He grinned excitedly, much more interested now that there was fact back up his coach words, his phone long forgotten as he twitched in anticipation for his chances to shine.

David dribbled the ball down the pitch keeping a steady pace with Carlo only a few metres just ahead of him. David was approaching Fabizo who glared at David. David didn't bat an eyelash at the glaring Italian and calmly kicked the ball through Fabizo legs were it connected to Carlo.

Leaving a Fabio fuming behind him.

Carlo feet started to spark and he moved in a zig zag line "**ZIG ZAG SPARK**" a bolt of lightning shot through his feet and hit Radigo in the chest making him go down to one knee in pain.

Carlo stopped in front of the goal keeper and closed his eyes, when he opened them golden sparks erupted around the ball and the ball glowed yellow. Carlo shot towards the goal as if he was soaring and wind formed from behind. He got close to the ball and took a shot.

"**GOD WIND**"

Lightning and wind combined around the ball in a spiral. The goal keeper didn't stand a chances and the ball tear right through him like he wasn't even there.

The Referee blows his whistle to signify the point.

1:0

The opponent smug looks face had quickly turned into faces of angry and fear.

Carlo did a front flip to celebrate while his teammates were giving him high fives and a pat on the back, cameras were clicking and the people on Athena side cheered.

He returned back his position with pleased look not minding the dirty looks he was getting from the opposing side.

ST. LUSIS TITANS had the ball again and they weren't happy about it.

The referee blow his whistle and Nario passed the ball to Dato only to lose the ball immediately to Masume who lunged forward catching Dato off guard, easily taking away the ball from his stunned opponent.

He dashed through the field and slipped by everyone who opposed him, his team mate's right behind him for back up. He tore through each opponent by fakes not once using a hissatsu technique and before long; he found himself in front of the goal and took a shot. It hit the rail and bounced off were Lorenzo was waiting and headed it into the goal.

The whistle blow acknowledging the goal. The goalkeeper hit the goal post infuriation.

2:0

"Ghost start warming up" His Coach suddenly said and he nodded, he started running up and down the line of grass while stretching.

The whistle blow again and just before a pass could be made, the referee mad an announcement.

"Player Change: TAKASHI STRITE with NERO GHOST"

He stood at the side lines waiting for Takashi to get off the pitch. Takashi stopped in front of him. "Show them why you're our star player"

Ghost nodded hiding his smile that threatened to fall into a fall blown grin.

He walked casual onto the pitch with a certain gleam in his eyes.

His father recognised that looked and sighed "I feel sorry for the opponent team"

His wife smiled seeing her son look so happy " He had been this happy in a while, I truly don't want to be the opponent right now"

The people beside them looked at them in confusion and so did the opponent.

They turned around to face them and had to hold back a shiver at the creepy small smile that made its way home on Ghost's lips.

They were about to find out the true horror that is Nero Ghost…

Done!

I will correct this when I get home and maybe add so more things once my brain it back up and running. Review/Fav and Follow!


End file.
